Marionette
by Kitsune-Goddess-de-Luna
Summary: Mithos Yggdrasill went crazy after his sister rejected him at the Tower of Salvation. Why did he really kidnap Colette after Kratos and Lloyd's final duel? Colette x Mithos Yggdrasill...uhm...Milette? Codrasill? XD You get it. One-shot. Possible SPOILERS


**Marionette**

**Oops, this is Luna again! Seems I lied. I just recently finished playing the game Tales of Symphonia and in a search to quench my desire for the strange pairings I love so much, I browsed on fanfiction and deviantart for fan works. I was sad to find out there are no Yggdrasill x Colette fics and barely any fan pics out there...**

**So I decided to write my own. Eh...after this I might do a Kratos x Colette or maybe even an Yuan x Martel fic...Depends on how inspired I am.**

**So on to the Yggdrie/Colette fluff. Rated M for mild, and I say mild sexual references. Mostly because I do not see them fitting under the "T" category and people stabbing my eyes out if I were to put them there. So no complainie. Tales of Symphonia or related characters do not belong to me.**

**SPOILERS!! SPOILERS!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

**Oh this takes place after the final duel with Kratos when Mithos takes over whoever you have the strongest relationship with. For a multitude of reasons I'm using Colette...No questions asked, 'kay? .**

**Oh and sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. It was entirely unintended.**

**SPOILERS! AND MORE SPOILERS!!**

* * *

Mithos Yggdrasill smirked as he flew high above the land of Tethe'alla, headed for the Tower of Salvation.

Yes, he would destroy the Tower and sever all bonds that Derris-Kharlan had to these eroded worlds. Mithos smiled crazily, the eyes of his host's body gleaming dully. Yes! Then finally he and his sister would be free, together until the end of time! Yuan, Kratos and all those meddling fools would not interfere this time!

Or...

The half-elf looked down at the body he now inhabited. Ah yes, Sylvarant's Chosen of Mana, Colette Brunel. The perfect vessel for Martel. But another failure as his sister had rejected the Chosen's body, wanting to move on from this world.

But that hadn't really been Martel...No...His sister would never say something like that. No...his sister was gone forever...

That didn't matter very much now. He was going to keep this body, only because his shadow had interfered. If he hadn't...that Irving boy still might have his precious Chosen by his side.

Yes, he'd keep her body. If Martel refused to be his sister, the Chosen would substitute just fine.

"You'll be my new sister..." whispered Mithos as he flew through the grand entry hall of the Tower of Salvation. Now to destroy the damned thing. Hopefully the debris from the Tower might crush the party who was no doubt on their way from Heimdall to save the Chosen...

He grinned insanely to himself as he made his way to the control room. Forcing Colette to push some random buttons, he activated the self-destruct sequence.

"Obliteration in thirty seconds..." an automated voice called out before starting the count down.

Mithos chuckled madly as he flew from the room. "More than enough time to reach my castle."

Just as the captor and captive entered Mithos' Castle, the ground gave a soft rumble. The aftershock of the explosion caused by the destruction of the Tower. Now Derris-Kharlan was being separated from both worlds, drifting out of gravitational reach. Those meddlers would have a most difficult time getting to Derris-Kharlan...but even so, Mithos had set up a trap as a bonus for them.

The Chosen girl could provide to be the perfect sister. If she refused, he could just force her to do what he wanted by taking over her body like this. But there was no fun in playing with a doll with a broken string.

Walking into one of his private studies, he shot a powerful blast of mana at the door to seal it shut. Laying Colette down on a couch in the middle of the room, he released his control on her, appearing in his original form before her.

Colette immediately sat up, glaring around before focusing her burning stare on him. "What have you done?! Where have you taken me?!" she demanded, jumping to her feet and clenching her fists to her chest.

Hmmm...so fiery. How amusing.

"Chosen...calm down. If I had brought you here to hurt you, wouldn't I have already done that?" the half-elf smirked, raising his hands in self-defense. "You're friends are not dead...yet..." He stepped closer to her, an insane glint deep within his eyes. "And I suggest you obey my wishes if you want me to spare them..."

"No!" she shouted, before turning and running at the door. Failing to open it, she started crying and pounding away at the door right away. "Let me out!"

"That's not going to get you anywhere...and you'll just end up bruising those delicate little hands of yours...Now...won't you come and have a seat? Or do we have to do things the hard way?" Mithos sat in an armchair opposite the couch, beckoning for her to sit and narrowing his aqua eyes threateningly.

Defeated and out of breath, Colette slowly walked over to the couch and took a seat, head low, tears brimming from her eyes.

Mithos silently regarded her, an insane smiled slowly creeping upon his face. "Glad to see you see things my way..."

"What do you want...?"

Such spite and misery in her voice. Simply delicious...

"What do I want...?" Mithos repeated, appearing to think about it for a second, before that psychotic smile once more crept across his youthful face. "A sister of course...that's why...I've brought you here!"

"What?!" The Chosen's blue eyes widened, truly taking in the insane intentions of her captor.

"If you will willingly act as my sister...I will spare your friends a horrible and humiliating death...and only banish them from the far edges of Derris-Kharlan. But refuse me..and well...we simply just can't have that, can we?" The child-like half-elf's eyes glinted and he started to cackle crazily.

"Never...I'd never be your sister!" Colette whispered, hot tears burning from her eyes.

Mithos stopped laughing, shrugging his shoulders and silently getting to his feet. "Guess...I'll just have to kill them all...Regal, Presea, Genis, Professor Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Kratos...oh and don't forget...Lloydie boy..." He calmly headed for the door, but all the while, smirking on the inside. How far would she let that fly?

"No!" Colette suddenly cried, staggering to her feet. "W...Wait!" She hesitated, looking at the ground and clutching at her chest. "A...Alright...I'll do it..." she whispered.

Oh hark, the shining angels sound the trump of triumph! Mithos smiled and turned, walking back towards her. The girl was stubborn, but with the right push and pull, her weaknesses could totally be exploited for his use. "I'm glad we agree on equal terms." He stepped closer to her, backing her up against the edge of the couch.

"I...uhm..." she stuttered, struggling to say something that Mithos already knew. Smiling he tilted his head towards her.

"Oh, I know. You're not used to being taller than anyone else...except for that brat Genis...When I took over your body, I could see into your memories...just as you could see into mine..." He paused, watching her reaction. "I know you've always wanted an older sibling...Someone to look up to...Someone who would always be there to protect you and comfort you...Or maybe...all this time...you've desired something else?" he whispered, moving closer to her.

He slowly brought his hand up next to her face from his side. "But...I'm a lifeless being. Appearance and age don't matter..." He slowly leaned in closer, causing her to fall back onto the couch.

Suddenly there was flash of white light and Mithos the Hero was no longer breathing softly into her face. Before her now stood Lord Yggdrasill, Leader of the Cruxis. It was still Mithos...But now his blond hair had grown almost down to his waist and he had an elegant, well-toned body. He also looked to be in his early to mid twenties.

"Is this tall enough?" Yggdrasill whispered, brushing some stray hairs from her face and his mouth creeping towards the side of her neck. "I can be anything you want me to be...if it pleases you..." his warm breath tickled the nape of her neck.

Yggdrasill inched even closer, his lips inches from Colette's neck. Her scent flooded his senses, sweet and refreshing. It reminded him of springtime and damp foliage after a fresh rain.

"Why stop at brother and sister...? Martel is gone...It would be just the two of us...You and I...living happily together in our own little world..." he whispered, his insanity leaking from his breath to creep along her skin. She shuddered as he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck, slowly working up to her jawline.

He felt her muscles tighten under his gliding tongue...No...He need to know...To feel her surrender and give in to him. That was the only way he could taste victory...

Drawing away from her, he sat down next to her, slowly taking her shoulders with his strong hands. "My, my...you're so tense...why don't you just relax...my dear?" he purred, massaging her back and shoulders. Staring at her blank face, he knew exactly what she was thinking at the time.

'_I must let him do what he wants...If I fight him...He'll kill everyone_...'

He smirked to himself. That promise was just a lie, just to help her do what he wanted. He had no intention of letting the group live. But his poor little marionette didn't need to know that...She was his now...And none of those meddling fools would ever interfere again.

He felt the Chosen's muscles slowly relax under his probing hands and he knew he had almost won. Smiling, he continued to massage her as he once again locked his lips to her neck, gradually working his way towards her lips. In the process, he turned her towards him, preparing her for what was to come. He paused before pressing his lips to her's and feeling a shudder run through her.

Oh, so close he was to checkmate. He slowly moved back down from her lips to her neck...then he tried a bit lower. His hands slowly crept up to tear off her clothes...He glanced up to make sure she would not fight him.

Oh, but she wouldn't. Her eyes were closed and she was giving little shudders as if this was ecstasy for her. He smirked...Finally she was his.

He fingers slowly advanced, reaching to part clothing from flesh--

"Intruder alert! Unknown personnel has entered Derris-Kharlan! Intruder alert!" An automated voice suddenly echoed from out of nowhere, startling the captor and his captive.

"What bad timing..." Yggdrasill sighed, drawing back from Colette with an exasperated sigh, wistfully removing his over-friendly hands from her clothing. Calmly he stood, dusting his smooth white clothing off before glancing down at the Chosen with gleaming aqua eyes. "Sadly...we will have to continue this discussion...later..."

The half-elf suddenly burst into a ball of light, flying straight into Colette's body and possessing her once again.

"...We will have all the time in the world when those pesky friends of your's are out of the picture...permanently..." Colette sprouted her large, beautiful purple wings as Mithos Yggdrasil guided her out the window.

"Until then, my lovely little marionette...we have a trap to spring."

* * *

**Well that was it. Please submit a nice review if you liked it and I'll give you cookies! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
